1. Field of Invention
The walkabout relates to walkers that assist both the disabled and rehabilitating person with the act of walking.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various types of walkers have been provided in prior art in an attempt to provide an acceptable solution. Stillings, U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,465 issued Aug. 3, 1982 resembles a walker used by toddlers learning to walk. Its low height, crotch cord and unwieldy design make it unstable and unsuitable for anyone attempting to walk in a normal manner. There is nothing to prevent or control a person falling to the rear. The hard seat and support bars present dangerous objects in the event of a fall backward. Mueller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,804 issued Nov. 11, 1986 is a traditional four-legged walker with castors and a crotch strap/seat added. This provides greater mobility over the prior art at the expense of stability, comfort and convenience. The four-legged frame could only be used by a person able to walk but requiring something to periodically lean on. This device would not support anyone who stumbles and falls while using the walker. The wide crotch strap is at best an inconvenience while walking and unsuitable for use as a seat. Vinyard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,562 issued Jul. 26, 1988 is a walker conversion for wheel chairs. It is not relative to this invention other than it is classified as a walker. Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,410 issued Sep. 13, 1988 is a walker with height adjustment provided via compressed air. This device has a seat with a strap to hold a person in the seat. It's design would not provide any stability should a person stumble while trying to walk standing up. The rigid seat extends forward, between the legs and would severely hamper any attempt to walk in a normal manner. Napper, U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,051 issued Aug. 29, 1989 is a rehabilitation walker device. It consist of a chair with two wheels and a frame extending forward and out to the sides. The frame provides two hand-grips and two wheels. The entire structure provides a three-point base. There is no support to either side, no stability in the event a person stumbles and nothing to guide them to the seat in the event they fall to the rear or side. It is unsuitable for anyone with a problem walking. Sherlock, U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,851 issued Sep. 4, 1990 is a safety mobilizer walker. The device consist of four vertical legs with a wheel on the bottom of each leg and a circular frame on the top, to which the four legs are attached. There is a sling seat. The design provides vertical support for a person needing to lean on something. It provides no support in the event a person stumbles while using it. The sling seat would be an inconvenience while walking and uncomfortable to sit in. Harroun, U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,912 issued Oct. 22, 1991 is a combination chair/walker. It consist of a chair with wheels on it's four legs and a raised bar across the front to contain the person and provide an attachment point for a sling. The sling is used to restrain a person in the event of a fall. The chair has a conventional seat and back consisting of plastic webbing or sheet material. The low sides and narrow width of the chair do not provide sufficient lateral support in the event of a fall while standing. Walking would be difficult with the sling between the person's legs and the limited room provided to step forward. The design is unwieldy in that it forces the person to try to walk while dragging a chair behind them.